Ron Goes To The Grocery Store
by FluffyNargle
Summary: A pointless little oneshot about what I think would happen if Ron went to the grocery store without Hermione, and had Rose and Hugo with him. It involves killer jars of tomato sauce, chocolate bars that trip people, and rats. Curious? Click the link!


**A/N: Don't read on unless your willing to waste about 15 minutes of your life, if your willing to waste them them then, ONWARD!**

**Disclaimer: my writing is an atrocity compared to JK Rowling's, so remind me again, WHY I have to write disclaimers when obviously it isn't JK Rowling?**

* * *

**Ron goes to the grocery store.**

_Why does Hermione do this to me? She bloody well knows I have no idea how to handle muggle money!_ I, Ron Weasley, thought as I walked through a muggle grocery store, receiving odd stares from all the muggles.

"What are you looking at?" he asked a rather frightened little boy, who ran away after receiving My death glare, My two kids, Rose, and Hugo, followed me.

"Dad! Can I get a juice?" Hugo asked.

"'Course you can, and you can too Rose!" I shouted over my shoulder, I watched them pick out they're juices:

"Cherry?" Rose asked, she was taller then Hugo so she had to reach it for him.

"No! KIWI!" Hugo shouted.

"NO!" Rose shouted back, "CHERRY!"

"KIWI!"

"Fruit punch?"

"Yeah!" Hugo said, _they have such long and tiring conversations_. I thought sarcastically.

Rose grabbed two fruit punches and handed them to me, "Here ya go Daddy!" she said sweetly.

"I want mine NOW!" Hugo said, I didn't want him to perform accidental magic so I promised him a chocolate frog for when we got home, he smiled and grabbed my hand, I placed the juices in the kart and went to look for what Hermione wanted. Just because she had a fever doesn't mean I have to go and get her muggle medicine! She can just get some magical potion and she'll be healed but _no_ her mother said that she wouldn't let her daughter drink it, I don't understand why her mum didn't come and get it herself!

"Hugo no!" I said, I grabbed him and ran back to the shopping kart, A jar of tomato sauce fell to floor where Hugo had been standing two seconds ago.

"I'm so sowwy, Daddy!" he said and started to cry.

"It's okay..." I said and picked him, I'll just go get the medicine before they decide to destroy the grocery store, I turned to look for Rose but she was gone! Hermione was going to kill me fever or not.

"Hugo." I asked calmly, "Did you see where Rose went?"

Hugo giggled, evilly, "She went that way!" he said pointing towards the left, I placed him in the shopping kart, and went the way he told me she went, _Damn! I'm not allowed to use magic in front of muggles!_

Hugo giggled wildly as I ran through the store searching for daughter, I tripped and looked down, Who trips on a muggle chocolate bar?

"ZOOM ZOOM ZOOM!" Hugo shouted, I was receiving more stares then usual...

"Rose! There you are!" I gave a sigh of relief as I picked her up and placed her in the kart next to Hugo, she looked up at me with her big blue eyes, "Can I stay here daddy?" she said pointing at the floor where I saw a rat...Ew.

"No, we're leaving as soon as I get your mother's medicine now sit still." I said sternly, and I walked to get Hermione's medicine, I got it and checked out of the store, I gave the cashier all the money in pocket, his eyes widened, and he said, "No sir, I can't take all of this."

"Go ahead and take it," I said and grabbed the bag, handed each Rose and Hugo their juices and returned home, where I found Hermione as good as new.

"I thought you were sick!" I shouted.

"I convinced mum to let me take a potion, you don't have a phone so I floo'd your mum and she gave me some." she said.

"Rose, Hugo, bed, now!" I screamed, they gave me little salutes and headed to their rooms.

"Why did you scream at them?" Hermione asked.

"I just lost my temper for a moment there...FIRST Hugo broke a jar of tomato sauce, he almost died, I saved him, THEN Rose got lost-"

"WHAT?!"

"She was chasing a rat." I said.

"RONALD WEASLEY! YOU ALMOST LOST MY DAUGHTER!" Uh oh.

"She's my daughter too! I was distracted because Hugo was about to be killed by a jar of tomato sauce!"

"Keep going." Hermione said, her nostrils flaring.

"So, I saved Hugo from the jar of tomato sauce, and then I noticed Rose was gone, so I ran towards where Hugo told me she went, then I tripped over a chocolate bar, and I found Rose playing with a rat." I said.

"Rosie!" Hermione called, "I'll deal with you later." she whispered through gritted teeth, I was in trouble all right.

Hermione arrived after she had washed Rose's hands and put both Rose and Hugo to bed. "You have to clean the bathroom, Hugo painted it, and then our room, it's not much of a mess, then the kitchen, and finally the living room, No magic." she said, "You got off easy this time, just cause you saved Hugo."

"Meep." I said and grabbed the mop, I headed to the bathroom and started to clean.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, pointless, but I went to the grocery store the other day and I tripped over a chocolate bar, had a very educated conversation with my brother over which type of snapple I should choose, and I just had to write fanfiction about it! -sighs- And I was receiving stares also, so I could relate to Ron. Now you see the little box at the bottom? it's kinda periwinkle blue? It says submit review? and next to that it says "Go"? Well click it and enter a review! -smiles-**


End file.
